Approximately 68% of the Earth's population does not have access to electricity so there is a world wide need to create low cost non-polluting electricity. There are nine issues limiting more renewable energy (RE) usage:
Location: RE devices must be close to population centers for maximum cost effectiveness but may require a large amount of land which may not be available near population centers. RE devices may not be welcome near population centers for aesthetic, cultural, or health risk concerns.
24 Hour Availability: RE production is often limited by the time of day which may not coincide with electricity demand or may require expensive storage until the energy is needed.
Firm Electricity: Most RE devices are intermittent as they depend on uncontrollable factors so “firm” sources of energy (fossil fuels) are needed to support RE production. This could significantly increase the cost effectiveness and applicability of RE production.
Cost: Traditional fuel costs are rising and unpredictable in a geo-political world. They also contribute to environmental pollution or present health risks as found during the Chernobyl and Japan nuclear problems. 50% or more of the cost of traditional electricity is due to fuel costs which are unpredictable and expected to rise. While many forms of RE production have zero fuel costs, cost efficiency may be reduced by land acquisition, cost of converting the fuel to electricity, storage during peak production times which may not coincide with peak demand, transporting, and the need for back up firm sources. Conventional hydro-electric production is cost efficient but is limited by geotopic factors such as the need for a stream or dam, seasonal variations in precipitation and run-off, or the destruction of habitat, cultural, and archeological artifacts and may adversely impact on fish or wildlife.
Environmental and Cultural Concerns: Geothermal is limited by cultural concerns and potential risks of hydrogen sulfide and water contamination. Wind requires large amounts of space, may be considered eyesores, noisy, and may harm birds. Biomass and biofuels may produce harmful emissions or harm the environment in other ways.
Reliability: Many forms of RE production are not available 24/7, during peak demand periods, or may cause unpredictable fluctuations in the normal 60 Hertz requirement.
Storage: Fluctuations in production and lack of production during peak consumption periods requires increased storage and special devices to control ramping. This increases costs and reduces applicability of RE.
Curtailment: Because RE sources have not been controllable they are more challenging to operate efficiently and profitably. RE production has not been temporally synchronized with consumption.
Land Usage: RE production may require lots of land and be met with a “not in my backyard” consumer attitude.
While previous RE sources face these nine issues that restrict their widespread usage, the present invention is designed to address all of these issues in a cost effective way that draws on proven technology for increased reliability and controllability.